Project M
Project M was an epic story created by ex-Admin of digital Dreams, Fangren. It was an attempt to re-create digital dreams and it's characters with a new style of writing. If completed, it would have had over 100 chapters. It is still a very good read. Project M Characters: Chapters: Chapter 0: Beginning of a Dream! Enter the Digital World! Chapter 1: My Name is Kid! Birth of a Friend Chapter 2: Begin, Forest Battle! VS Hawkmon Chapter 3: Of Hills and Hopes! Enter Shutumon Chapter 4: Shutumon's Decision, Joseph's Vow Chapter 5: To Be a Swordsman! Harsh Training in the Forest Chapter 6: VS Growmon! Plotmon’s Sad Tale Chapter 7: Spark! The Shine of Friendship Chapter 8: Agumon’s Request: The Journey to Mt. Eienyama Begins! Chapter 9: The Psychic Girl and the Joking Bird Chapter10: Taz’s Instinct, Dracmon’s Deceit Chapter 11: Shine Terry, Flybeemon VS Sangloupmon Chapter 12: Kerau’s Offer: Joseph’s Second Job Chapter 13: SPECIAL: Elecmon and the Black Market! Chapter 14: Panoramic View! Midoriiro Down Chapter 15: Adult Stage Reached! VS Chatsuramon Chapter 16: Taz Gives Chase! Soar, Aquilamon! Chapter 17: Pico Devimon’s Scheme, Kalikalamon’s Power Chapter 18: A Classic Brawl: Angemon VS Devimon Chapter 19: A Beautiful Lake and a Beautiful Girl Chapter 20: Ryuha’s Unmet Challenge! VS Seahomon Chapter 21: We’re Almost There! Cross the Great Canyon! Chapter 22: The Ogre Tribe’s Grand Plan Chapter 23: Protect nee-chan! Roar, Adras! Chapter 24: There's No Way Out?! The Perilous Underground Cave Chapter 25: At Last! The Base of Mt. Eienyama Chapter 26: He Sweeps! He Thinks! He Coughs! The Card Hermit Appears! Chapter 27: The Demon’s Assault Begins! Protect the Top Secret Card! Chapter 28: Howling! Screaming! Burning! Perfect Level Achieved? Chapter 29: PicoDevimon Flees! Two New Demons Appear? Chapter 30: Baromon’s Plan: Separate the Chosen Children! Chapter 31: Taz’s Journey, to an Unlucky Cave?! Chapter 32: Chapter 33: A Testing Battle! VS Kyuubimon Chapter 34: Chapter 35: Chapter 36: Chapter 37: Tempted by Darkness! The Devious SkullSatamon Chapter 38: Chapter 39: Chapter 40: Complete the Errand! Joseph's Return to the City Chapter 41: Chapter 42: Chapter 43: Reunited! The Gang of Four Together at Last Chapter 44: Chapter 45: Chapter 46: The Shining Gift: The Powerful Crests Chapter 47: Chapter 48: Chapter 49: The First of Many Battles! This Guy's a General?! Chapter 50: Chapter 51: Chapter 52: Chapter 53: Guardian of the Sanctified Glade, Vikararamon Chapter 54: Chapter 55: Chapter 56: Chapter 57: The Lethal Duo's Entrance! VS Indaramon Chapter 58: Chapter 59: Chapter 60: Zhuqiaomon's Righteous Fury Chapter 61: ****, The Soldier of Courage Chapter 62: Chapter 63: Chapter 64: Chapter 65: Chapter 66: Defeated! A Power that Exceeds Perfect Chapter 67: Chapter 68: Chapter 69: Chapter 70: Chapter 71: Kerau's Choice! I'm Not Going to Train with You! Chapter 72: Joseph's Bond of Friendship! VS Wolfmon Chapter 73: Chapter 74: Chapter 75: Chapter 76: ****'s Boundless Love: VS Goromon Chapter 77: Chapter 78: Chapter 79: The Fruits of Their Training: A Renewed Challenge Chapter 80: Chapter 81: Battle Interrupted! Kerau's Been Kidnapped?! Chapter 82: Chapter 83: Chapter 84: The Rogue Demon Appears! VS Baal! Chapter 85: Chapter 86: Chapter 87: The Strongest Yet! VS Lucemon Chapter 88: Chapter 89: Chapter 90: Chapter 91: Aftermath's Requiem Chapter 92: Chapter 93: Chapter 94: Ferocious Garmmon! Return to the Human World!